Gin Organiza la Navidad
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Aizen quiere celebrar navidad, pero le pide a Gin que lo organice todo ¿como le hara Ichimaru para saface de esto?


**Y aquí Onny-chan esta devuelta, pero esta no con un IchiRuki, si no que con mi primer fic navideño ^^ espero que les guste y me dejen Review u.u que si no me viene la depre.**

**DECLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran señor Tite Kubo.

_¡Gin Organiza la Navidad!_

Era una tranquila Tarde/Mañana/Noche en los tranquilos pasillos del palacio de Las Noches, nada fuera de lo común ocurría, Ulquiorra cuidando de la Hime, Aizen sentado en su trono, Szayel haciendo explotar parte de su laboratorio…todo normal, hasta que a Aizen se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que se celebrara la navidad en Las Noches. Pensó en organizarla él…pero no andaba de ánimos, así que iba a llamar a Tousen, pero recordó que era ciego, ni siquiera podría decorar; así que decidió llamar a Gin, el si lo ayudaría.

-Gin-Ichimaru veía con la misma expresión de siempre a su Rey.

-dígame Aizen-sama.

-tu estarás encargado de organizar la navidad en Las Noches-se acomodo en su trono y prosiguió-quiero todo decorado, que los Espadas y sus fracciones escriban sus cartas a Santa Clos, una cena enorme. Tú me entiendes-el Shinigami asintió con una expresión de diversión para luego salir de la sala.

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, seria censillo hacer todo lo que el metrosexual de Aizen le había pedido y comenzaría dejando un curioso cartel en el lugar mas transitado de todos: La Cocina. Pego un enorme cartel que decía: "_Santa Aizen esta dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos materiales, escríbele una carta antes del 24 de diciembre y lo más probable es que te llegue un obsequio con lo pedido"_ no estaba firmada ni nada, pero si decía que les compraría lo que ellos pidieran, de seguro llegaría más de una…

El segundo paso de su plan seria la cena, no estaba seguro que algún Arrancar supiera hacer cenas de lujo, pero supuso que la Humana si sabría; así que se dirigió donde Ulquiorra para que lo llevara donde ella.

-¿para que quieres ver a la mujer?-el pelinegro no quería dejarlo entrar con la escusa de que Inoue se podría alterar.

-te digo que es una orden directa de Aizen-sama, además…-ensancho su sonrisa-…de seguro ella aceptara-ambos entraron en la enorme habitación y Gin le explico paso por paso lo que debía hacer para la cena, ella acepto gustosa y junto a Ulquiorra fueron a quien sabe donde a conseguir todo lo necesario. Todo estaba saliendo genial.

El tercer paso era la decoración, sabía de sobra que a Aizen no le agradaría tener uno de los árboles de cuarzo decorados, así que fue donde el egocéntrico de Szayel para pedirle un "favor".

-¿y para que quiere Aizen un pino de tres metro?-tenía entre las manos una pequeña lagartija Hollow que estaba media muerta. Era de esperarse que si le decía que era para la "navidad" fuera de chismoso con Grimmjow y este armaría un escándalo diciendo que era una tontería, que también iría con el cuento a los demás Espadas y todo se iría a la mierda y el que pagaría los platos rotos seria él.

-etto…no lo se, tú sabes lo raro que es Aizen-le mando una de sus mejores expresiones de "si no lo haces te mato" y prosiguió-así que mejor tenlo antes de dos días-para luego largarse del laboratorio.

Bien, solo le faltaba la decoración y no se le ocurría nada para no hacerla él…pensó y pensó hasta que recordó que las Fracciones de Harribel estaban solas…y que cuando Harribel no estaba ¡hacían todo lo que Aizen-sama decía!

Excelente, ella harían la decoración una vez les enseñara como…pero tendría que ocultarse del enojo de la rubia al darse cuenta de que utilizo a sus Fracciones. En fin, todo iba viento en popa.

Una vez las Fracciones de Harribel terminaron los adornos y los colocaron la rubia llego, y para la suerte de Gin esta ni se entero del "trabajo" de sus Fracciones…

¡Era el día! Esa noche cenarían, con la decoración, el árbol etc etc etc; no antes de que Aizen leyera las cartas de sus subordinados. Se sentó una vez mas en su trono, pero esta vez llevaba una gorra de navidad.

Querido Santa Aizen-sama:

Según se entiende en el cartel que encontré hace unos días en la cocina, podré pedirle cualquier deseó material que tenga…no tengo ninguno ya que con la mujer me basta y me sobre a menos que Aizen-sama me obligue a no cuidar de ella, si ese es el caso le pido que eso no suceda jamás.

Atte.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada.

El castaño levanto una ceja, ese Gin se las vería luego con él. Y en cuanto al Espada, tal vez le regalaría una terapia, tenia serios problemas con la mujer…

Santa Aizen:

Se que esta es solo otra de tus burradas, así que iré al grano. Quiero un volumen completo de esas revistas PlayBoy que venden en el Mundo Humano y si no me llegan te demandare por publicidad engañosa.

Atte.

Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, Sexta Espada.

P.D: no solo eso, también te destruiré.

A Aizen le corrió la gota gorda, para la próxima vez tendría que tener mas cuidado en la creación de sus Arrancars. Por otro lado, una excusa más para enfadarse con Gin. Con respecto al deseo del peliazul, tal vez le obsequiara una paleta…

Aizen-sama:

¡Quiero armas! Armas, armas y más armas ajajajajajajaja

Atte. Nnotria.

P.D: también alguna cursilería para Tesla.

… era la cara que tenia el castaño al momento de leer la carta. Definitivamente tenia que tener más cuidado a la hora de crear a los Arrancars.

Miro todas las demás cartas que había en el saco, rompió en pedacitos la de Nnotria y las demás las destruyo con su Zampakuto.

-les regalare lo que estime conveniente-sonrío para si mismo y fue rumbo a la cocina para ver como iba la cena.

En cuanto llego se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y adentro se escuchaban las voces de Orihime y Ulquiorra, que al parecer le estaba ayudando.

-¿esta bien mezclar mayonesa y mermelada de uva, mujer?-la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba impasible.

-Ulquiorra-kun, tu solo ayúdame-bien, las cosas iban bien ¬¬ aunque el que tenia que prepara la cena era Gin, no la mujer. Volvió galante a su trono a esperar que alguna de sus mascotas, digo, Arrancars le dijera que ya estaba todo listo.

En una gran mesa estaban sentados Aizen y a ambos lados Gin y Tousen, luego seguían los Espadas; Harribel, Nnoitra y Stark acompañados de sus Fracciones (fueron los únicos que se dignaron a llevarlas) e Inoue que estaba sentada en la otra cabecera. Todo lucia delicioso, ya todos tenían sus platos servidos pero ninguno se atrevía a probar. Aizen dio el primer bocado, le pareció estupendo, es mas, felicito a la chica y todo.

-Harribel-sama ¿es seguro comer esta comida?-Sun Sun le susurro a la Rubia, a decir verdad todo tenían temor de probarla.

-el pavo parece estar cocido-eso era suficiente.

El siguiente en probar la comida fue la Cuarta Espada. Corto un trozo de pavo cuidadosamente, lo observo retadoramente y lo metió a su boca; mastico un poco y sus verdes lágrimas se comenzaron a confundir con el lindo color verde que comenzó a adoptar su cara, mas no dijo nada y continúo comiendo con una expresión de asco.

-Tesla, prueba la comida-la Fracción estaba sentada al lado de su amo.

-si Nnoitra-sama-tomo rápidamente un poco de pavo y literalmente lo trago.

-¿Qué tal?

-¡delicioso, Nnoitra-sama!-el pelinegro Arrancar comenzó comer a gran felicidad, sin siquiera degustar el "manjar", Grimmjow al notar que la comida no había matado a nadie todavía también comenzó a comer con rapidez; Stark metió un bocado a su boca bajo la atenta mirada de Lilynette y como vio que este no hizo algún gesto de desagrado también comenzó a comer; y así sucesivamente todos estaban comiendo hasta que a Barragan le sonaron las tripas para luego tirarse un fétido pedo que desmayo a Szayel que estaba a su lado. Luego de eso los demás presente comenzaron a vomitar.

-Orihime ¿con que rellenaste el pavo?-el castaño miro fijamente a la chica, pasando por alto todo el vomito regado en la mesa.

-pues…-miro el techo y comenzó a recordar-le puse mi salsa especial de Mayonesa con Mermelada de uva y un toque de soya, con biscocho agridulce remojado en salsa verde de papas con ají y un poco de cebolla con ajo-la cara morena cara de Tousen se puso azul al escuchar tanto ingrediente.

-valla, una excelente combinación de ingredientes-Aizen tenia el mismo gusto culinario de la Hime, pero la paciencia y las ganas de perdonar a Gin por no haber echo nada él se esfumaron cuando el moreno a su lado lo vomito de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ichimaru Gin! ME HAN VOMITADO Y ES TODO POR TU CULPA-cerro los ojos-vas a morir-para ese entonces el Shinigami cara de zorro andaba muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí y bueno u.u el comedor era mas bien una mesa llena de liquido verde y Espadas y Fracciones medio muertas.

Definitivamente Gin nunca más organizaría algo en Las Noches.

**Espero que les allá gustado ^^ sin mas nada que decir ¡les deseo una feliz navidad! T^T ojala Tite nos regalara un poco de IchiRuki ¿no?**


End file.
